The present variety of nectarine tree resulted from an on-going program of fruit and nut tree breeding. The purpose of this program is to improve the commercial quality of deciduous fruit and nut varieties, and rootstocks, by creating and releasing promising selections of Prunus, Malus and Punica species. To this end we make both controlled and hybrid cross pollinations each year to produce seedling populations from which improved progenies are evaluated and selected.
The seedling, ‘Wanecttwo’ was selected from a population of seedlings growing in our experimental orchards which are located near Fowler, Calif. The seedlings, grown on their own roots, were derived from planting seed of selection, ‘M9.111’, which is an unpatented white fleshed, freestone peach used as the female parent. The pollen parent of this seedling was from selection, ‘M12.070’, which is an unpatented yellow fleshed, acidic, clingstone nectarine. The resulting fruit was collected from the female parent at a mature stage and seeds were extracted in early July of 2009. After a period of stratification, the seed was placed in the greenhouse by population, and then field planted for tree establishment, and ultimately to exhibit fruit for evaluation. One white-fleshed nectarine seedling, which is the present variety, exhibited especially desirable characteristics, and was then designated as ‘H1.031’. This seedling was marked for subsequent observation. After the 2013 fruiting season, the new variety of nectarine tree was selected for advanced evaluation and repropagation.